Precious Memories
by FaniRiver
Summary: L brings Near to Wammy s house where he has to make new friends and meets Mello and later on Matt.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so that´s my first fanfiction, and I really hope you´ll like it. I know it still is short but I´ll try my best to update every week at least once ^-^

The story is about L bringing Near to Wammy´s house, where he has to make friends for the first time and meets Mello and later on Matt.

Chapter 1

L and Near were sitting in the black car that brought them to the orphanage Near should be attending. It was a sunny day with a clear and cloudless sky, therefore Near was able to open one of the black tinted windows and stick out his head to take a deep breath of the fresh air and smell the scent of rain and cut grass. He was studying the streets they were driving by. And was trying to catch scraps of conversations when they stopped at traffic lights. But all the people were talking about was the last case the worlds best detective L had solved.

Near sighed slightly and tilted his head, letting the air stream blow through his already rumpled hair. When he closed the window, he sighed another time unsatisfied.

Of course he could understand that L didn´t need a kid by his side while solving cases. But he wasn´t just a random kid. He was presumably the smartest L would ever met. And of course he would be able to help L at solving cases. And even if L wouldn´t need any help he could still just sit quiet and unseen somewhere near L, playing with his little robot or solving his dear puzzle for another time.

L was sitting across from Near in the driving car, his knees tightened, balancing on his toes, watching every of Near movements. He liked the petite boy but still he wouldn´t be able to let Near come with him to his next, and for gods sake way to dangerous case. He wanted Near to stay as safe as possible, and therefore he had contacted his old mentor Watari to take care of Near.

L had planned to take the little boy with him, but the moment he wanted to tell Near he had decided otherwise.

It had been already a few days ago that L had told Near about those plans but he could still remember every single detail about this significant day because it had been a such incredible important moment for both of their lifes.

When he walked into the room he had left Near a few hours ago, the pale boy was sitting exactly in the middle of the bright room doing the puzzle he had just gotten. Slowly L had been walking towards Near till he stood right in front of him, waiting for the petite boy to look up to make sure he would listen carefully to what L had to say.

Maybe it had been the sound of the last piece Near managed to fit into his puzzle, that had sounded to infinite. Or maybe the calm and appraisingly glance Near gave him when he looked up.

Or maybe simply the blink of pure smartness, which had flared up in Nears black eyes when their eyes finally met.

But something definitely made L change his opinion because when he finally managed to open his mouth he told Near without a second of hesitation the new plans about the boys future he had just made up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading the story and giving it a try. And a special thanks to the people, who reviewed or favourited this story because wow you´re awesome and gorgeous, I hope you´ll find 20 Dollars ont the street or something like this. Here you go with the next (and just slightly longer) chapter ^-^

Chapter 2

Near heard light footsteps when L slowly walked into the bright room, his back bent forward as always. He refused to look up and continued puzzling, already knowing what L was about to tell him. When Near finally looked up, he had finished his blank puzzle with the little but still beautiful crested letter on it´s upper left corner.

He hoped L would let him stay even when Ls next case was about to start soon but when he looked up and finally saw the glare L was giving him, he never even seen this look before but still knew it couldn´t mean any good since it was a complete different look than the one Near had seen out of the corner of his eye when L first walked into this room.

When their eyes met, Near felt like he was waiting on a knifes edge and couldn´t move anymore. His breath was becoming too fast as the air became heavy with tension around them. He couldn´t even relieve himself by breaking up their eye contact, just stare back at L, waiting patiently for him to say something.

He almost didn´t hear Ls faint sigh over the blood pooling in his ears because he couldn´t feel anything than the sensation of falling.

Falling without an end, knowing that only person would be able to catch him, and exactly this special person was about to turn away, to let his fragile body smash onto the ground, shattering in thousands of little pieces.

Near tried to calm down when he noticed his breath was going faster and his heart was beating too loud. He tried to over think his situation like he always did.

Why did he want L by his side that bad?

They had just met a few weeks ago and yet he couldn´t even imagine to live without L anymore. Without his analyzing but still kind and understanding glances and that adorable smile that brightened his days and made his heart beat unsteady and way too fast. And even if Near had seen this wonderful smile just once it was still one of his most precious memories, he made sure to never forget. One of the few memories he would actually value and protect like a treasure, bury it deep into his heart, and never let slip away.

But in this moment when L finally started talking Near wasn´t sure if this memory would just make everything way more difficult than really necessary. Since this was one of the reasons he wanted to stay with L.

"We both know what I´m going to tell you Near. It isn´t even necessary to talk about it anymore but I don´t want you to think that I leave you without a reason."

L started talking. Slowly but without any hesitation to hear in his voice.

"Normally I wouldn´t apologize for something like this but this time I´m actually sorry. But there is no other way. The case starting next week would be way too dangerous to take you with me. Of course you would be able to help. But it wouldn´t be acceptable nor responsible to let a kid work in this case."

He made a little break, and looked out of the window, the sun was shining through. Then, after a few second he continued talking

"I contacted my old mentor Watari and told him to bring you to Wammy´s House. It´s a orphanage for smart kids, which means you´ll be able to find some new friends for sure."

Near realized that L was trying to cheer him up. That really wasn´t normal for the detective. Was it that obvious that he didn´t want to leave L so bad? Or was it because of his new case. But there shoudn´t be any case that could make L act like that. Near tried to get rid of the bad feeling he had gotten when he thought about that and continued to listen carefully to what L said.

"Every single of the kids there is meant to get a great detective. And one of them will maybe be able to be my successor on day. And therefore I want you to live and go to school there. You will get a good education with high standards and learn everything you need to know to be a detective. You will live there from today on and attend school next Monday so you´ll have enough time to get known to everything and everybody. Watari will come to pick us up every moment. Do you have any questions left?"

In the moment L finished his last sentences they heard someone knocking on the door and Wataris voice calling their names, asking them to come downstairs.


End file.
